Absolutism and Ilustration (Abil) - Drex Mapper
The map game displayed on this page was created by Drexmapper in combination with Württ Mapper. The game idea is to start a long term game with a number of players. Rules *Starting data: 1618 *The game needs to be accurate, specially in player's turns. No way you can, for example, invade Austria as Palatinate and get Viena in 1 year. *You can not decide the result of the battles, an admin will decide that. *You can join when you want. *The turns will be done each Wednesday and Sunday. If you didn't posted by that date, you'll just be skipped *There are no turns to post, you're totally free to post durint the 3 days period of each turn *1 turn = 1 year *You just can have colonies if you are a sea power. You can have it in Africa, India, Asia and America. *Current sea powers: France, England, Spain, Netherlands, Sweden and Denmark. You need 5 years of peace and marine bulding to be a naval power. * You can only colonize 10 Px each turn in the white land, except if events say otherwise. *To be a sea power, you have to be building ships during 10 turns and avoid piracy and naval battles during those turns *You can buy land from other countries, but the other player decides the prize *NPC's will be like in real history. If you were asking, yes, NPC's can attack you *Be careful with your war declarations, you can bring an entire coalition against you *The army takes 1-7 turns to recover after a war, depending on the scale of it *How does the Personal Union work: Both countries are free to do what they want, but they are forced to intervene if the other is in war on their side. Their external politic must be identical or similar *You can vassalize countries if you are much bigger than them and they aren't influenced byother country *Vassals can be shields to protect against another countries. *The current HRE Emperor is Habsburg Austria. He can take 20% of the army of each state but doesn't have absolute power on them *The new HRE emperor will be selected by the electores (Saxony, Palatinate, Brandenburg, Austria, Bohemia, Bavaria, Cologne and Mainz) *Economy: Each country has $50.000 at the start of the game. Buying 1,000 mercenaries costs $5,000. You can build more armies using conscription programs, but basicly, the amount of soldiers you can build every turn depends on your size and your economy. This number can be from 100 to 2000. Having a hugue army can make you go in debt. Your anual monetary growing depends also in your size and the value of the lands, population and technology changes this number. *You can make alliances in a free way, with as many countries as you want. Try to have good relations with the future members of the alliances before even asking them for that *A''bout fortifications: They cost $3,500 each. The purpose of the fortifications is to increase your defenses. A fortification covers 30px of border'' *Sucessions and civil wars will be count like this: Each turn I will throw dice. When the number pluses 50, prepare for civil war. The more time it takes to get it, the worst it will be *You can make personal unions, but you won't control the other country totally, if you try, civil war breaks out *''The size and quality of your army is measured depending on the size of your country and your technological level'''. *To begin the name, the next countries are to be picked: Spain, France, England, Austria, Poland, Russia, Ottoman Empire, Denmark, Netherlands and Sweden *You want to know about countries's names? Look at the map, or send me a map showing the country you want me to tell the name Map http://i.imgur.com/bT9HOC0.jpg Administration *General Admin - Drex Mapper *General Admin - Wurtt Mapper Players and Countries *Spain and dependencies - Drex Mapper *France and dependencies - Wurtt Mapper Turns (NO POSTING UNTIL THE GAME BEGINS) 1618 *23 of May: Second defenestration of Prague. The protestants arise up in Bohemia in an uprising against the Austrian and Holy Roman catholic doctrine. The Palatinate joins the war in support of Bohemia. *29 of October: Sir Walter Raleigh is beheaded in London *21 of November: The siege of Pilsen results in an Austrian defeat as the Bohemians held the fortress. *11 of December: Truce of Deulino between Russia and Poland. It will take effect in January 1619 *The lords of Poland approve the personal union between Prussia and Brandenburg, forming Brandenburg-Prussia.